You Call My Name, I Come to You in Pieces
by silentlyloud
Summary: Hermione is broken from a break up. A lot better than the summary. I suck at these summaries. This is my first story on this site so PLEASE read and review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. I only own the plot. The song is "Pieces" by Red. The characters belong to JK Rowling. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

**_

It has been three years since I saw his face. Three long, miserable, worthless years in drudgery that I wish with all my heart I could take back, but I can't. I gave up on Draco ever returning to me. We were so close when we graduated, but now, now he is gone. We broke up and I couldn't take it much more. I moved to the United States and settled in Texas. It is beautiful, although hot, here and I love it. Here I can get my mind off of him. But when our anniversery comes around, I go "blue". I'm so far away from home, so far away from who I was, that I feel like I'm losing myself. So today I did a very rash thing. I bought a plane ticket back to England. I'm going home.

**I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you**

**A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am**

**I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own**

**I've lost so much along the way.**

The hours long plane ride felt oppressive on my mind. Emotions circled around my head, dancing in the back of my mind. I'm in pieces. I have been that way since Draco and I broke up. We shared much together; the firsts of every major event in our lives. We truely loved each other, or so I thought. His family was always plauging him to marry a Pure blood, but instead he loved me, a lowly Mud blood.I've tried so hard to move on from that fateful day, but life seems to have it's only objectives for me.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hermione," Draco muttered, his cool soft lips pressed against my ear. Shivers erupted down my spine and my breating became erratic. My heart lept at the sound of his voice. I turned to him coolly, trying to hide the fact that his voice had caused me so much pleasure. _

_"Yes?" I asked in an air of arrogance. His eyebrows went up like I knew they would and a slight smirk caught his lips. I groaned inwardly. _

_"I have something to tell you," he replied. His brilliant blue eyes sparkled under the lights, dazzling me._

_"And what could it be?" I inquired seductively pressing my body against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of his feet. I was so short that I could easily fit under his chin when I stood on his shoes._

_"I love you. I never wish to be parted from you."_

_I kissed him gently on the lips just leaving my lips hanging on his. I heard him growl softly under his breath. His grip on me tightened and we hit the ground hard with me on top of him. I placed my arms next to his head and kissed him again. "I love you too," I replied wholeheartedly._

_END FLASHBACK_

All of what we had was gone. I couldn't believe it. I drifted off on the plane and when I landed, my parents were waiting to pick me up. They were so good to me and loved me so much. I was in shock when they said I could move back in with them. Earlier, I had called up Harry and Ginny to tell them I was coming home. They were so excited. They said they had a surprise for me and I would see it when I got to my house.

I sat nervously in the car, not too sure what I should do or how I should act. In Texas, people were so casual and calm about everything. I quickly grew accustomed to that way of life, but here, things were different in such as a lot more regal and more etiquette. People cared about the way you behaved here unlike in Houston, Texas. As the car ride continued, I grew more relaxed and soon I was back to my old self. My parents and I exchanged jokes and memories, and I told them a little about the place I had called home for three years. The time flew by and soon I was back to my home. I smiled at my friends Harry and Ginny that were standing in the front yard.

"Harry, Ginny," I screamed and leaped out of the car, tackling them with a giant bear hug. We fell on the ground in laughter. I heard my front door slam shut and I looked to see who was in my house. My breath caught in my throat. Why was he here?

**Then I see you face, I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything I thought I lost before**

**You call my name, I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole.**

"Hermione," he smiled at me. I wanted to break down and cry right there, but I forced myself not to.

"Draco," I said as cordially as I could muster. We broke up. What was Harry and Ginny thinking when they invited him to my house?

Draco slowly came down the steps of my front porch, his eyes searching my face. I couldn't meet his gaze. It was far too intense for me to see. I could feel that I was holding my breath as if I was about to take a plunge underwater.

I could hear his feet on the grass in a gentle swoosh-swoosh pattern. I could hear him stop right in front of me. I felt his presence surrounding me; his blue gaze going to the depths of my very soul. The air surrounding us was crackling with enery that was like lightening bolts. My breathing completely ceased. All I could muster was to look at his feet.

"

"Why won't you look at me?" He inquired gently.

"You left me. Why should I have to look at you?" I answered pointedly. There was no need to beat around the bush. Besides, Draco had always preferred frankness to anything else.

"Because, my dear, I know I broke you. If this is how you are after I left you, I have grievously wounded you and I sincerely am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to protect you. My father would have killed you if he knew about us. I had to let you go, to keep you safe, so one day we could be together," he said truthfully.

"You broke me into a thousand pieces!" I shouted. "You hurt me, you left me, and you didn't tell me why!" Softly, I muttered,"You left me to protect me? How could I ever say no to someone who would do such a selfless deed?"

I threw myself into his arms with tears running freely down my face. I could feel hot tears hitting the top of my head.

**I have come undone**

**But you make sense of who I am**

**Like puzzle pieces in you eye.**

We kissed ever so softly on the lips. A chorus of "aw" arose from the spectators that watched us in amusement. That night, we spent it on my front porch talking, making up for lost time. Everything was in its place. It was all as it should and all was right in the world. I couldn't be happier that what I was then. The look in Draco's eye said the same about him.

"You know something?" I asked him.

"I know a lot of things, my love, but apparently I don't know this," he replied teasingly.

"When you left, I fell apart. I didn't find a point to be here in England anymore. That's why I went to Texas, to get away from ever worrying about running into you. The whole time I was gone, I was in pieces. I never felt like myself. But here in your presence, I am more of myself than I have been in the past three years. Draco, I love you."

"I put the pieces of your heart back together," he stated. I nodded because I was at a loss for words.

"You, Hermione, you put every piece of my life back together. Without you, there is no me. And I just cannot live without you."

"And I without you."

"Right now I have something I want to ask you."

I waved my hand signaling to him to ask whatever he wished. He pulled a small jewelry box out of his back pocket and knelt on one knee in front of me.

"Hemione Jane Granger, will you be my wife?" He proposed. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't talk past the lump in my throat. I nodded my head.

"Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I'll be your wife," I rasped with emotion. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard on the lips, then moved to my forehead gently pecking my temples. I sighed and looked up at the stars. The broken pieces were put back together. The puzzle had been completed and everything was perfect, just as I imagined it with me in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

**Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything I thought I lost before**

**You call my name, I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole.

* * *

**

_**A/N So guys what did you think? Please review! They help me loads!**_


End file.
